


Merman

by Adsagsona



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother's death, Agron goes on a vacation which he meant to spend together with Duro.<br/>On one night he walks on the beach and hears someone crying out for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a story I have rewritten for Nagron and I hope you guys like it. It's a bit of fantasy, but I could see it work for the both of them. I don't know if I should write a sequel, a sort of ending to it.  
> You'll see what I mean if you read it. So, should I write another one of these?

Agron walked through the sands of the beach, looking out over the ocean. He was on holiday in Italy, near the city of Naples, on the island Capri. It was the place where the celebs hung out and the holiday had been ridiculously expensive, but his brother Duro had convinced him to come. They had always wanted to go to Italy and Duro had said that if neither of them had a girlfriend or boyfriend at the time, they would go together.

Agron was there alone. His brother had left the world not six months earlier, the heart condition he had suffered from had never been detected and he had just… died, right in front of Agron’s eyes. It had been a family dinner, together with his parents, and they had been hysteric. Agron was the one who had kept his cool, who called the doctor, arranged for the funeral afterwards and who had been thrown into a deep black hole afterwards.

His parents had said he should go on this holiday. 

Agron hated it here.

But one thing he did love, and that was the ocean. Now, near midnight, it was peaceful on the small island, except for one or two bars who were open, but most of the people who wanted to party were in Naples itself and not on the island. The island wasn’t big and Agron knew that if he really set his mind to it, he could walk around it.

“Help!”

Breaking out of his thoughts, Agron looked around to see who had been calling out for help. When people asked him how he heard these calls so sharp, he always replied that it was some kind of instinct. He had been a lifeguard for several years now, and he could pick out the pranksters from the real deal. This was real.

He only ran a few metres further when he saw a man lying face down on the beach, struggling to get up. Most of his weight rested on his hands and the man was desperately trying to get himself up. Behind him, in the water, where his legs were supposed to be, a giant fin flapped inside some sort of fisherman’s net.

“Whoah!” Agron shouted as he stepped back, almost falling straight into the sand, butt first. The man looked up at him.

“There you are… could you please help me? I’m stuck!” 

“I… you are… this is…” Agron stammered as he pointed at the fin.

“Yes, I am a merman, no this is not a dream. I am caught in a damned fishnet! Could you please help me first and then faint? Please?” The man tried again and Agron, although he thought he was going stark raving mad, kicked off his shoes and walked into the water, looking at the fishnet.

“If you hold still, I think I can take it off without hurting you.” He murmured as he tried not to think too much further then ‘help this creature so you can get the hell out’. When the fin immediately stopped flapping, he gently pulled the net from the fin and threw it on the beach so it could do no further damage.

“There.” Agron smiled. The merman turned around so that he could sit up and he flapped with his tail a couple of times, testing. Then he smiled up at Agron and Agron could swear it was the most lovely smile he had ever seen. He had not properly looked at the merman, but now he noticed the long dark hair, the dark eyes and what he seemed to see a golden skin tone, which seemed odd to him.

“We sunbathe too, you know.” The merman laughed softly, he had noticed Agron staring. Agron immediately looked somewhere else, but the merman kept in his place.

“Thank you, for helping me. What is your name?” The merman asked.

“If I tell you, will you cast a spell on me or something?” Agron asked and the merman rolled his eyes.

“My name is Nasir, that evens the score then, you can cast a spell on me too.” He offered and Agron smiled. “Agron.” He nodded.

It was only then that Agron noticed blood seeping into the water and he went closer to Nasir, examining his tail. 

“You’re hurt.” Agron stated. “My hotel is right here on the beach, you should take care of that. Unless…”

“I have nowhere I would rather be.” Nasir replied as Agron put an arm under his tail and behind his back, so that he could be lifted. “I would almost believe that you are my prince charming, but I guess he wouldn’t be as handsome as you.”

Agron blushed lightly, but didn’t say a word. He hurried past the reception, where thankfully no one was present, and fumbled for his keys until he could open the door with one hand. He carefully placed Nasir in his bathtub.

“I’ll go and see for a first aid kit. Is there something I can get you?” He asked and Nasir asked for salt. Nasir let the water run and when Agron got back, he poured the entire can of salt into the water. And there, right in front of Agron’s eyes, the tail turned into a pair of shapely legs.

“Fuck the gods.” He murmured as he turned around and shut the door, shaking his head. He must be dreaming, this could not be real. He had just lifted a merman into his bathtub, who was currently washing his gorgeous body and…

“Are you alright?” 

The voice interrupted his quiet muttering and Agron turned around to find a naked Nasir right in front of him. 

“Yes… fine… I’m fine… yes.” Agron stammered again, cursing himself for his brain not functioning properly, but who could blame him.

“You’re not.” Nasir said very seriously and he took another step closer, so that Agron had to sit on the bed. Nasir straddled Agron and he kissed him, moving his tongue over Agron’s upper lip, seeking entrance. When Agron relented Nasir deepened the kiss until both of them were breathless.

“You’re hurting… you’ve lost.” Nasir murmured softly as he kissed Agron’s cheeks and his neck, sucking softly until he tugged Agron’s shirt off. “Let me help you forget, even if it’s for just one night.”

Before, Agron would have said ‘no’, but now he couldn’t do anything but helplessly sigh ‘yes’ when Nasir kissed further down to his chest, licking at his nipples and zipping his pants open. He could not say anything anymore, he was lost in this pleasure, when Nasir carefully pulled down his jeans and boxers and licked over his length.

“Nasirrr.” Agron moaned softly as he wrapped his fingers in the sheets. Then, he felt the cold air brush past his cock and looked up, finding Nasir hovering above him, kissing him again and sinking down on him.

“How?” Agron whispered softly before moaning again, revelling in the feeling.

“I prepared myself already, knowing what you would need.” Nasir whispered softly as he began to move, leaving Agron with nothing to say but express his pleasure. It didn’t take long before Agron came and Nasir carefully sat up, smiling brightly at seeing how much pleasure he had given Agron.

Agron could see that he had come as well.

“We feel stronger than humans… you are a very tactile person, it is wonderful to be with you.” Nasir said softly as he retreated, only to come into Agron’s arms again so they could kiss once more.

“Nasir?” Agron murmured, at the brink of sleep.

“Hmmm?” The merman inquired.

“Who are you? Are you real?” 

“I am as real as you are, Agron, but few have found me.” Nasir replied softly as he kissed Agron’s forehead.

The next morning Nasir was gone. Agron woke up and found the sheets smelling like the ocean, the bathtub clean and the can of salt empty right next to it. Almost believing that it was just a dream he went down to the kitchen to apologise for using up so much salt.

“Is okay, Mr. Agron… we know of Nasir. He does that every so often.” The cook smiled and Agron turned back to the man.

“Excuse me?” He asked and the cook gestured for him to come with him. He went to the owner’s desk and pulled a paper clipping form some years ago. The picture was black and white, but he could recognise Nasir.

“Tourist drowning in calm waters”  
“Oh god.” Agron whispered as he held a hand for his mouth.

“Nasir comes to the shore every so often, and most of the times he seeks someone out, but not always. He ehm… searches for people with a story to tell.” The cook mentioned.

“Yeah, I can see.” Agron nodded, thinking of what Nasir had said. Nasir had wanted him to have one good night, without nightmares… he had succeeded. Agron said his goodbyes to the cook and went walking on the beach again.

When he found the fishing net from the night before, he was sure it was not a dream.

“Nasir!” He called out, but he knew he should not expect an answer. “Thank you!” He smiled when he could swear he heard a faint ‘you’re welcome’ in the distance.


End file.
